


Tonight, We Celebrate

by RainofAugust



Series: Lana and Viri - KOTET [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Demisexuality, Did I mention lots of smut, F/F, Female Friendship, Femslash, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, KOTET Spoilers, KotFE spoilers, Lana and Viri - KOTET, Lots and lots of smut, Oral Sex, SWTOR, Sith Shenanigans, Sith in love, Sith ladies having fun, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting, demi-romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 00:56:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11863296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainofAugust/pseuds/RainofAugust
Summary: After the events of KOTET, Female Sith Warrior/Commander Viri celebrates in the cantina and finally has a searing moment - or ten - of privacy with her Lana.





	1. Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS for the end of KOTET lurk in the very first two paragraphs, so if you have not finished the game or don't know the ending, beware and scroll down a bit...
> 
> My female Sith Warrior as written is basically my own in-game character/my alter ego, who tends to lean Light Side (but still hated Senya and suffers no fools)…She’s also demi-romantic/sexual, and since Lana seems to lean that way too, they really get each other.
> 
> Since demi-sexuality hinges on having an intense personal connection with someone, and so does a Force bond, I wanted to explore what would happen if the two of those coincided with a specific sexual practice that also requires an intensely deep and trusting bond. And I just wanted to write more smut with Lana and Viri, who am I kidding?
> 
> The tag is Lana/Female Sith Warrior. It's rated E. If it’s not obvious this is a f/f relationship and that you're going to be reading about Sith ladies having lots and lots of fun together from that, well, I can’t help you.
> 
> Lana Beniko belongs to Bioware/EA, not me, alas. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has left comments and kudos on my previous work; it means a lot. <3

_Tonight, we celebrate. – Lana Beniko, KOTET_   


It was over. Valkorion, Vaylin, Arcann: all dead. Zakuul: free. Viridana Dragoi: the new Peacekeeper of the galaxy, with no extra occupants in her brain to spoil the moment.   
  
Back on the base in Odessen, the Alliance had erupted into cheers as soon as Viri’s speech had hit the Holonet; they hadn’t stopped celebrating since. The cantina had become a scene of utter bacchanalia. When they'd finally returned to base, Viri’s personal strike team had ambled into the fray, dressed to the nines, to a loud round of applause and offers of drinks. 

“I can’t believe she did it,” Gault said, taking a long pull from his drink. “She really did it. She won.”   
  
” _I_ believed she’d win,” Vette said, defensively.   
  
”I don’t mean it like that,” Gault said, quickly. “I knew she could do it, too. I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t. It’s just…”   
  
”I get it,” Vette laughed. “I just enjoy winding you up.”   
  
“Where _is_ the Commander, anyway?” Viri, Lana and Theron had all vanished the moment their ship had returned to Odessen.   
  
Vette smiled as she looked toward the doorway. “Um…she’s right there.”

Most of the Alliance had never seen Viri outside of her armor or Sith robes. More than one jaw dropped as she all but floated into the room, dressed in a purple and blue gown edged with gold. Her hair fell in waves down her back, secured with golden pins, and there were gold bracelets on her wrists. The only trace of Sith Warrior - or the Commander - about her was her lightsaber, which was still hooked securely to her belt. As the Alliance applauded for her, she gave them a shy smile.

  
*   
  
”Sir, I hope it’s not out of line to say so, but you look beautiful,” stammered Aric Jorgan. He’d removed his armor in favor of a traditional Cathar formal suit, but still had his assault rifle strapped to his back. Viri thought he might be blushing underneath his fur.   
  
”Thank you, Aric,” Viri said, gifting him with another smile. “I appreciate that.”

“And I have a message from Lana for you. She’s in the War Room, but she told me to let you know she’d be along soon.”

”She’s not here yet?” Viri’s smile faded and her shoulders sagged in disappointment, as she scanned the room, willing Lana to materialize.

“I’m sure she’ll be here soon,” Vette said, patting her shoulder. “You really think she wouldn’t want to share this with you? Please, I’m sure that’s all she wants to do. In the meantime…nobody can celebrate like Sith can celebrate, am I right?”   
  
”We talking about the same Sith?” Koth snickered.   
  
”She might not party with _you,_ but believe me, she’s dedicated,” laughed Vette. “Come on, Viri. Let’s show him he doesn’t know what he’s talking about.”

The Alliance discovered something new about their Commander that evening: not only could she dance, but she was damned good at it, too.

She danced with Theron, letting him twirl and dip her around the floor for several songs, before Pierce cut in, followed by Aric, Gault, Koth, and finally Aygo. She hopped up and down in an odd Jawa jig with Blizz and coaxed Sana-Rae to join in for a song. She and Vette formed a circle with some of the others and freestyled with utter abandon, as though they were in one of the Nar Shaddaa nightclubs they’d frequently visited during Viri’s Wrath days. Viri’s cheeks flushed with sheer joy as she laughed and jumped along to the music.

Nobody noticed Lana standing in the shadows, watching Viri as she danced. She was all but invisible as she spoke to the band at the side of the stage, but when they started the next song, the pace slowed. The floor instantly cleared, except for couples holding each other close. Viri shrugged and bounded toward the bar, but someone stepped in front of her.

“May I have this dance?” asked Lana quietly. Instead of her armor, she was wrapped in black and silver shadowsilk that seemed to shimmer, even under the low lights. When she extended a hand to Viri, it was bare, without the fearsome crush gauntlet she always wore.

“You may have all of them,” Viri said, her voice raw with emotion. She grasped Lana’s hand in her own and squeezed it as she led the way back out to the dance floor.

Wrapped in each other’s arms, they barely heard the music. Lana pressed her face against Viri’s chest, inhaling her scent, as they swayed gently. There was no armor between them; no pretense; no reservation. They were simply two Sith women, eyes shut, bodies flush, lost in each other, warm, safe, and oblivious to everything around them. Sparks lashed through their Force bond as Viri tightened her arms around Lana and drew her even closer, resting her head on Lana’s and nuzzling her hair.

A few surprised murmurs ran through the Alliance crowd; not everyone had been aware of their relationship. It didn’t matter; Lana and Viri heard none of them.

As the song ended, Lana cupped Viri’s face and pulled her head down for a kiss. A frission of surprise ran through Viri; after a year and a half of furtive embraces, kisses in dark corridors and nights behind locked doors, a public, physical display of affection was the last thing she expected from Lana. And yet, there it was, and she cherished every second of it, opening her mouth to welcome Lana’s tongue in as she intensified the kiss. They remained locked together, deep in their kiss, even as the band upped the tempo of the music again and the world danced around them.

* 

For the rest of the evening, they seemed to move as one: Sitting with their arms looped around each others’ waists as the wine was passed around; drinking from the same glass and whispering to each other in Sith. Leaning into each other and linking hands as they walked across the room. Lana hanging back slightly, watching with a sweet, proud smile, as Viri accepted congratulations and graciously thanked individual members of the Alliance. Viri standing protectively behind Lana, hugging her close, as they watched the rest of the band’s set from the edge of the dance floor.

“They’re so darned… _cute_ together,” Vette said.

“I don’t know if either one of them would appreciate being called ‘cute,’ but I’m inclined to agree,” said Koth, looking at the two women. They were huddled close together on a cantina couch, sharing another drink.

*

Lana stared into Viri’s eyes as she drank from the wine flute. Viri wrapped her hand around Lana’s and tilted the glass toward herself, took a sip, and then offered it back to Lana.

“Only you could make drinking so…sensual,” murmured Viri, watching Lana’s lips on the edge of the glass. 

“Only you could make me want to,” Lana countered, offering the drink back to Viri. Viri took another sip, feeling the warmth of the alcohol run through her.

”You’re such a lightweight,” Lana laughed, shaking her head. “You’re really feeling it.” Viri had never been a drinker, and her face was already flushed from the glass of wine she’d had earlier.   
  
”I’m feeling a lot of things,” Viri chuckled, squirming in her seat, “ But yes, you’d better finish this one for me.”

“I think I should stop here too,” Lana said, taking one more sip and putting the glass down. “Don’t want anything to get in the way of fully being able to savor…us.” She stared at Viri, wetting her lips. “Can we get out of here?” she asked, in Sith. “My place?”

“I thought you’d never ask,” Viri said, and smiled as she took Lana’s hand and led her toward the cantina exit.


	2. We Celebrate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viri and Lana make it back to Lana's quarters on the base, and enjoy some moments of privacy.

Lana lived in the officers’ quarters of the base, within a small suite of rooms filled with library shelves and Sith and Rishi artifacts. The two Sith made the short journey from the cantina hand in hand, never breaking contact with each other. Viri reached the door first and punched in the access code. When the door slid open, her breath caught in her throat.

The living room and sleeping loft above it were illuminated only by Sith braziers burning purple flames, and the space was alive with the sensual nectar of Rishi flowers. As Viri closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, savoring the sweetness in the air, Lana came up behind her and hugged her around the waist.

“You like it, then,” Lana murmured. She stood on her tiptoes to kiss Viri’s neck, grazing gently with her teeth.

“This is beautiful, Lana,” Viri said. “I love it.” She swallowed hard as she felt Lana’s hands slip up under her top and ghost across her rib cage.

”I wanted it to be special,” Lana whispered, as her hands found Viri’s breasts. Her fingers danced around the edges of Viri’s skirt and quickly unzipped it. She ran her hands down to Viri’s waist and slid them upward, making contact with bare skin and drawing a low moan. Viri stepped out of her skirt and let Lana pull her top over her head. Clad in only her undergarments, she turned to face her love. Lana pulled her face down again to give her a kiss, twining her tongue with Viri’s and breathing with her. She broke the kiss and led Viri to her bed, pushed her to sit on the edge of the mattress, and climbed into her lap, straddling her. Viri’s hands immediately went to Lana’s backside, holding her close. She ground her core against Lana’s, moaning as she felt her entire body respond. They rocked together, kissing, not seeking any particular goal except ongoing pleasure.

From her vantage point, Lana leaned back slightly to take in the sight. Viri looked back at her with hooded eyes. When she reached out to try to remove Lana’s robes, though, Lana stopped her.

”Is something wrong?”

”Not at all,” Lana breathed, picking up Viri’s closest hand and kissing the palm. “Just …this time…let me do it all.”

Viri looked puzzled. “I want you to enjoy this, too.”

”I want to ravish you. That’s what I’ll enjoy. I want you to just…relax.” She kissed Viri again. “I’ve been waiting for this so long. A chance to touch you again, freely, without reservation, without anyone looking over our shoulder…”

”I am yours,” Viri whispered, falling into Lana’s luminous gaze. “Always.” She allowed herself to be pushed back onto the bed, and closed her eyes as Lana lovingly removed the rest of her clothing, kissing her way up and down Viri’s legs as she undressed her.

”Sabers are secure,” Lana said, breaking the mood for a second. She tapped one of the pillows to show Viri where she’d hidden their weapons. Viri nodded and stretched her arms above her head, waiting to see what Lana would do next.

Lana caught her eyes and held them as she undressed. “I’m enjoying the view,” Viri murmured, watching the glow from the braziers cast purple shadows against Lana’s skin.

“Likewise,” Lana breathed, stretching out beside her. She reached out to cup one of Viri’s breasts, making circles with her thumb over the nipple. Viri shuddered and closed her eyes again as Lana moved in, licking her way around the areola until she reached the center. She gave Viri’s other breast the same loving attention, suckling gently and sweeping her tongue across the nipple.

One of the first things Lana had discovered about Viri, way back on Yavin, was that her stomach was exceptionally sensitive. Thus, she gave it her very special focus. She kissed her way across Viri’s torso, tracing her tongue around the rough edges of the lightsaber scar below her rib cage. She outlined the strong plane of Viri’s abdomen and dipped into her navel, nibbling slightly and enjoying the way the muscles spasmed under her touch. Lana felt for the bottle of warming massage oil she’d hidden under the pillows earlier, and applied it to her fingers. She put her hands back on Viri’s stomach, stroking it, as she kissed across Viri’s hip bones. Viri let out a low moan as the extra heat hit new nerves within her.

As she moved lower, Lana pulled Viri to the edge of the mattress. She knelt by the side of the bed and pulled Viri’s legs over her shoulders. In the dim purple light, Viri’s pale skin all but glowed, and when she looked down at Lana with dilated eyes, Lana felt her body throb in response. She placed a gentle kiss on the outside of Viri’s folds before running her tongue across them and dipping as far inside as far as she could. When Viri’s hips began to move in time with her ministrations, Lana applied more oil to two fingers and slid them into Viri’s heat. She curled her fingers and rubbed them in circles over the bundle of nerves inside Viri, setting a pace that was hard and fast. Viri’s hips rocked, matching Lana’s fingers thrust for thrust; losing their rhythm momentarily as Lana began kissing her way up her inner thighs.

“Lana, kiss me…” Viri whimpered.

Lana dipped her tongue into Viri’s warmth again, alongside her fingers, before moving up to the sensitive nub that was begging for her attention. Her fingers withdrew and she clutched Viri’s hips, positioning her just where she wanted her. She moved her tongue in random patterns over Viri’s clit, alternating between fast and languid strokes. Lana’s own core was aching for release, but she had resolved that this night would be only for Viri, so she reached down to touch herself. She closed her eyes as she worked her fingers, determined to make them both shatter. Her hips moved in time with Viri’s, and when her lover screamed and tensed, it was enough to push her over the edge, too.

Lana did not stop, but continued working Viri through the waves of her climax. “Go with it, my love,” she whispered, bringing Viri to a second orgasm and starting her on the path to a third. As Viri’s arousal grew again, Lana deliberately slowed her pace, guiding her from an inferno back to a slow burn. Viri’s hands flailed on the bed, searching desperately for something to cling to, and finally came to rest on Lana’s head. Lana returned to pleasuring Viri with two fingers, and after a moment, she added a third as a new idea sprung into her mind.

“I’ve never done this, but it seems right…” Lana whispered. “…shall we try something new, my love?” Her fourth finger stroked across Viri’s opening, seeking permission.

“Can’t say I’ve tried that before,” Viri murmured, her lips curling into a smile. She took a deep breath. “Yes.” She pushed herself back to the middle of the bed, beckoning to Lana to join her.

Lana picked up the bottle of oil again and made sure her entire hand was coated. She laid her other hand on Viri’s stomach, stroking gently, as she slid two fingers back into her. She curled her fingers and pressed insistently until Viri moaned and spread her legs wider, inviting Lana in. Viri canted her hips to meet Lana’s fingers as two became three and began to thrust deeper, but tensed as she felt the fourth. ”Easy now,” Lana whispered, nuzzling Viri’s inner thigh. “I’ll stop the second you ask.”

”I want this,” Viri said, shifting to give Lana better access. “Just…go slowly.” Her eyes shut and her head dropped back to the pillows as Lana kissed her stomach, running her tongue around the edges of her navel, and slowly slid in her fourth finger. Instinct had taken over for Lana – she somehow knew to taper her hand, to make it as small as possible, as she edged her thumb toward Viri.

”One more,” Lana said, her voice husky with emotion. They’d shared so much, relied on each other, saved each other’s lives countless times…but that Viri would completely trust her, in this most intimate of ways, touched her as nothing else could. “Are you ready?” She grabbed the massage oil and poured even more over her hand. Viri nodded and took another deep breath as Lana pressed her whole hand into her core, twisting it slowly to gain entry. When Lana’s knuckles finally slid in, and her hand disappeared to the wrist, Viri let out a whine and stiffened.

Lana froze in place. They’d promised, long ago, never to cause pain to each other during intimacy, but she’d hurt her. She’d hurt Viri, on this of all nights. Lana could feel it, and a sharp pang of regret went through her heart. ”I’ll stop,” Lana stammered. “I’m so sorry, my love. I didn’t mean to hurt you…I wanted this night to be perfect…”

Viri grabbed Lana’s wrist to stop her from withdrawing. ”Shhhh, beloved. C’mere,” she murmured.

Lana rose, carefully, doing her best to keep her hand where it was, and leaned in to kiss Viri tenderly. Viri tucked some stray strands of Lana’s hair behind her ears and nuzzled her face. “Yes, it hurts, but first times do, don’t they? _You_ didn’t hurt me. You are _magnificent_.” She whispered into Lana’s ear, sucking at her earlobe to punctuate her words, and letting her love wash over Lana through the Force. And as she did, the last wall restricting their Force bond came tumbling down, and their minds flew open to each other.

”Oh, Force...” whispered Lana. Their bond had grown far stronger, and even with the walls in place, they’d been able to feel each other, to an extent. It made the colors sharper; the sensations deeper; the passion between them brighter. However, as her thoughts webbed with Viri’s and she felt the full bond take hold, the sensation was so intense that she shook. Their emotions intertwined, merged; flared in her consciousness. _This_ – nothing could compare to this. _Here we are._ She felt Viri’s pain, but she also felt her overcoming it as her muscles relaxed. Lana’s own desire flowed into Viri, along with reassurance and love, carrying her through until there was no ache, only arousal. Viri, in turn, felt Lana’s excitement at being inside her; she reveled in accepting Lana into her body. She reached out and caught Lana’s free hand in her own.

Guided by the bond, Lana knew exactly what to do. She kept as still as possible inside Viri and used the Force to hold Viri’s hips steady as she moved back down and began kissing her clitoris again. When pleasure coursed through Viri she felt it too, acutely enough to cry out. And she knew when it was safe to twist her hand gently within Viri; letting nimble fingertips graze her cervix and stroke her inner muscles as they rippled with ecstasy. Everything she did to Viri was reflected back to her, and it took all the resolve she had not to lose her concentration completely. Someone was moaning; she couldn’t tell if it was her, or Viri, or both of them. She slowly pulled her fingers into a fist, drawing a whimper from her lover and a delicious jolt in her own core.

Viri’s eyes rolled back in her head and she cried out, again and again, as she felt Lana within her and around her; felt Lana’s fierce protectiveness and love as she caressed her; kissed her; cared for her; kept her safe. She tried to cant her hips up but Lana held them firmly in place, not wanting to jar her hand. Instead, Lana began to pulse her hand inside Viri, opening and closing her fingers, and moving ever so slightly. As she pulled Viri’s clit into her mouth and sucked hard, a desperate wail rang in her ears. Lana lapped at the swollen nub as she suckled it, feeling Viri grow even more restless. She shivered at the sheer pleasure being projected back to her, and intensified her efforts even more.

Viri’s entire body was flushed and covered in a sheen of sweat; her eyes were squeezed tightly shut, and she panted with every pulse of Lana’s hand and flick of her tongue. Even in her mind, she was almost beyond speech.

_Lana! …_

_I’ve got you, my love._

Viri’s inner walls spasmed around Lana’s hand and coated it with her warmth as her release overtook her. Lana released her Force hold on Viri’s hips and moved her hand as they rocked wildly. Through the bond, Lana felt herself pulled into the same climax, sobbing Viri’s name as her vision blurred. She’d no sooner started to recover than a second wave of pleasure hit them both. Lana rode it through with a scream; one hand still deep within Viri; the other braced on the bed. And then there was silence as they both collapsed.

Lana closed her eyes and rested her head on Viri’s hip, feeling the warmth of her skin, as she caught her breath. Viri stroked her hair, running her fingers through the jagged strands and murmuring loving words, as Lana gently pulled out of her.

Lana crawled up the bed and settled on top of Viri, straddling her hips. Viri’s arms went around her immediately. She had tears in her eyes as she looked at Lana and caressed her face. _I love you so much._ Neither of them said it; they both did. Their minds had retreated to their own corners, but the bond was there to stay, and the love and trust transmitting through it was luminous in its intensity.

“I’m so glad we had a first time together,” Lana murmured. She kissed away Viri’s tears, nearly overwhelmed herself by the intensity of their union.

“It meant everything,” Viri whispered, as she hugged Lana close. “You mean everything,” she said in Sith. She ghosted her lips across Lana’s and wrapped herself tightly around her. And Lana kissed her, deeply and fully, breathing with her and into her, until the sun came up.


End file.
